


brother complex

by byungari



Series: 영원히 stay gold [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: #savewoojin2018, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, jihoon and yerim sort of conspire against him, woojin has a brother complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: little yerim decides to join her brother and jihoon up in seoul for the summer. woojin is ecstatic; it's been a while since he's seen her after all.that is, until he learns that she has an ulterior motive behind her visit.woojin is not amused.





	brother complex

**Author's Note:**

> 2park "yerim joins them for the summer to have a better chance of seeing bts" au requested by anon on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)

there are two people in woojin’s life he loved more than anything else in the world: park jihoon and park yerim.

jihoon, his partner-in-crime and boyfriend since high school, knew woojin better than woojin knew himself. jihoon seemed to know exactly when woojin needed space, when he needed someone to hug him, when he needed reassurance, etc. jihoon had a permanent place in woojin’s heart, and woojin wasn’t sure how he would’ve survived all these years without jihoon by his side.

yerim was his sister, the light of his life, his faith that there was still good in this world. they had a slight age-gap, but woojin didn’t care. he knew from the moment she was born that he would do anything in his power to make sure yerim grew up happy and healthy.

woojin loved the both of them to bits, he really did. but that didn’t stop him from feeling restless whenever the two met.

“stop fidgeting,” jihoon scolded and slapped woojin’s thigh lightly. “it’s your sister, not the queen. why are you so nervous, anyways? you saw her last weekend.”

“yeah, but she’s going to be staying in seoul, at our apartment, for the entire summer,” woojin hissed. “with _you_.”

jihoon rolled his eyes. “you’re being dramatic. again. what’s so bad about yerim staying over at our apartment with us? it’s not like we host parties here or anything like that. we barely let our friends come over.”

that was true. jihoon and woojin both enjoyed their privacy and rarely allowed their loud (and messy) friends to come over. not that their friends cared, really. seongwoo and jaehwan had an infinitely nicer apartment, and the group preferred hanging out there.

“that’s not the problem here,” woojin stressed. “the problem is that she’s going to be here for a little over a month. that’s enough time for you to corrupt her!”

“i’ll kill you,” was jihoon’s flat response. woojin pouted. jihoon rolled his eyes and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. “stop being so dramatic, park.”

woojin grumbled unhappily but leaned into jihoon’s touch when the latter wrapped his arms around woojin. the pair looked up when the screen indicated that the ktx from busan had arrived. “come on, drama queen, time to go. your sister’s here.”

***

“i can’t believe you took the ktx _alone_ all the way here from busan,” woojin complained as he dragged yerim’s suitcase behind him. he had almost gotten a heart attack when yerim got off the ktx alone without either of their parents. “i can’t believe mom and dad let you come alone!”

yerim and jihoon both rolled their eyes and shared a look. woojin could be _so_ dramatic sometimes.

“i’m fourteen, not four,” yerim said in exasperation. “i’ve taken trains alone before, you know.”

woojin continued to grumble. jihoon snorted in amusement and unlocked the door to their apartment. “ignore him, yerim. you know how woojin can get.”

“how do you deal with him every day?” yerim asked seriously. “i would go crazy.”

“hey!” woojin protested. jihoon and yerim ignored him.

“i honestly have no idea,” jihoon shook his head slowly. yerim gave him a comforting pat on the back while woojin sputtered in protest behind them.

“this is the room you’ll be staying in,” jihoon opened the door to their guest room. “we barely use this room, so it might be a little dusty. we cleaned up and aired it out the best we could, but your visit was a little last minute, so…”

“okay,” yerim chirped happily and grabbed her suitcase from woojin. “thanks, jihoon oppa!”

“what about me?” woojin crossed his arms and stared his sister down.

“thanks, woojin oppa.”

woojin rolled his eyes at the difference in tone when addressing him but didn’t comment. “we’ll let you unpack and settle in. did you eat lunch yet?”

“no.” yerim shook her head. “i wasn’t hungry on the train.”

“okay,” woojin nodded. “we’ll go out for lunch once you settle in, then. anything you want?”

yerim hummed thoughtfully. “there’s this restaurant my friend recommended i try. i think it was called yoojung sikdang?”

jihoon gave yerim a knowing look (that she ignored) while woojin shrugged obliviously. “okay, sure. jihoon and i’ll look it up. let us know when you’re ready.”

he turned around and left while jihoon stayed behind. he smirked at the girl who was blinking up at him innocently. “don’t give me that look, young lady. i know the real reason why you want to go to that restaurant.”

“i don’t know what you’re talking about, jihoon oppa.” the devilish smile she had, however, contradicted her words.

jihoon just shook his head and laughed quietly. “okay. come out when you’re ready. we’ll be in the living room.”

“okay,” yerim snickered and turned around to start unpacking. jihoon shut the door as he left and grinned. woojin would probably throw a fit when they got to the restaurant.

***

woojin sulked the entire duration of their lunch, like jihoon had predicted. as soon as the trio walked into the restaurant, they were greeted by numerous pictures and merchandise of a certain boyband yerim adored.

“this is the real reason you wanted to come, isn’t it?” woojin took a bite of his lunch sullenly. the food was good, at least.

“i have no idea what you’re talking about,” yerim responded while eating her lunch. “this is just a coincidence.” jihoon snorted at that and yerim flashed him a smile, which jihoon returned.

woojin continued to sulk as yerim and jihoon began discussing bts’ latest comeback. he listened as they complained about how tired the boyband looked and gushed over how good the album was.

this was going to be a long summer.

***

“behave,” woojin warned yerim as he put on his shoes. “i’ll be back at around five, okay? try not to burn the house down while i’m gone.”

yerim rolled her eyes as jihoon chuckled next to her. “if anything, oppa, _you’re_ the more likely one to burn the house down, not me.

woojin just grunted in response and straightened up. “i’m leaving now. call me if you need anything, okay?”

“okay,” yerim waved her brother off. “bye.”

“bye, brat.” woojin ruffled yerim’s hair affectionately. “have fun with jihoon.”

jihoon stepped forward and gave woojin a short kiss. “we have lots of fun without you, don’t worry. have fun at work.”

“i won’t.” woojin stole one more kiss before leaving. “bye!”

jihoon and yerim waved goodbye and closed the door. “so, what do you want to do while your brother’s at work?”

yerim’s eyes sparkled as she stared at jihoon with a hopeful expression. jihoon raised an eyebrow.

“can you take me to big hit?”

***

woojin came home at six. he had picked up some chicken on the way for them to eat for dinner since yerim didn’t feel like eating out that night. “i’m home!”

“welcome home,” jihoon gave him a warm smile. “how was work?”

“work was work.” woojin shrugged. “seongwoo hyung tripped and broke like three cups. the usual.”

jihoon snorted. he took the chicken from woojin and placed it on the table. “sounds like seongwoo hyung.”

woojin hummed and wrapped his arms around jihoon’s waist, bringing him closer. “yeah.”

jihoon smiled and leaned up slightly to give woojin a brief kiss. “yerim’s in her room watching something on her laptop. go change into something comfortable so that we can eat dinner.”

“okay,” woojin murmured and leaned down, pressing his lips against jihoon’s lightly, jihoon’s eyes fluttering closed. he pressed himself closer to woojin and wrapped his arms around woojin’s neck, deepening the kiss. they separate briefly before woojin’s leaning down again, capturing jihoon’s lips with his own.

they separate after a while and woojin stifled a groan. “the things you do to me, park jihoon…”

“the things i do to you? what about me, huh?” jihoon teased. he stepped back a little and poked woojin’s stomach. “go change. i’ll call yerim for dinner.””

“okay,” woojin stole one more kiss and went to their room to change. he quickly changed into sweatpants and an old high school t-shirt before leaving. yerim was already seated at the table, her attention completely on her phone. jihoon finished setting up the table as woojin walked in.

“yah, park yerim. how can you just leave jihoon to set up for the table on his own?” woojin scolded. “what are you watching, huh?”

“leave her alone.” jihoon rolled his eyes. he sat down and opened the box of chicken. “i told her to go ahead and sit down.”

yerim pouted. “i tried to help. jihoon oppa wouldn’t let me.”

woojin shook his head and gave her a pat on the head. “what are you even watching, huh? eat your chicken.”

yerim put away her phone and grabbed the chicken on her plate. “i was watching my bangtan oppas, of course. they had their comeback stage at music bank today!”

“how good did taehyung-nim look today?” jihoon asked excitedly.

“he looked so good,” yerim swooned. “they all looked so good, oppa. jin oppa’s face is honestly out of this world.”

woojin made a face as he watched his sister and boyfriend fangirl over the boyband. he chewed on his chicken with a pout but neither of them paid any attention to the pouting boy.

“park yerim, be honest.” woojin narrowed his eyes at his little sister, who looked back at him with wide, innocent eyes. yeah, he wasn’t falling for that trick. “why did you ask mom and dad to let you spend the summer in seoul, huh?”

“because i missed oppa, of course,” yerim said innocently. jihoon hid his smile behind his hands while woojin snorted.

“when you say you missed oppa do you mean me or are you talking about your bts oppas?” woojin gave yerim a look, who smiled at him wickedly. she was hanging out with jihoon too much, woojin decided.

“both,” she said mischievously. “i missed both you and bts oppas.”

woojin shook his head forlornly. “i can’t believe i’ve been replaced. what happened to my cute little sister who used to follow me around going ‘oppa! oppa!’ every day and tried to stop me from coming up to seoul for school by hiding my luggage, huh?”

yerim and jihoon burst out into laughter at woojin’s pout and they teased him endlessly. the rest of dinner went by with the three of them joking around. after dinner, woojin and jihoon decided to watch a movie while yerim skyped with some of her friends back home who were demanding for updates on bts.

“i can’t believe she came up to seoul to go see her idols instead of me,” woojin grumbled while jihoon scrolled through netflix to find a movie to watch. he glanced at woojin before turning his attention back to the screen with a smirk.

“we went to big hit today,” he revealed casually. “she managed to give jin a letter she wrote for him. it was pretty impressive.”

“what?” woojin sat up with a start. “who took her there?”

“i did.”

woojin groaned and collapsed back onto the couch while jihoon laughed. “i can’t believe this. first my sister, and now my boyfriend?”

“aw, is woojinnie jealous?” jihoon teased. he put in captain america: civil war and waited for the movie to load. “don’t worry. we’ll make sure to make time for you in between the music shows we’re planning on going to.”

woojin’s face fell. “you guys are going to music shows?”

“yeah, yerim managed to get entry to like four of them i think? your sister’s really impressive. did she show you her camera?” jihoon smirked at woojin’s crestfallen expression. “she’s really good at taking pictures. if she lived in seoul she could probably work as a fansite master or something.”

“i’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn’t happen,” woojin sulked. “i should be the only oppa in her life! and you, maybe. but you’re a little debatable.”

jihoon snorted and wrapped an arm around woojin, who snuggled into jihoon’s side. “stop it with your brother complex, loser. you’re just as bad when it comes to big bang and you know it.”

“but jihoon,” woojin whined. jihoon shushed him.

“quiet, the movie’s starting.”

woojin continued to sulk. jihoon chuckled and tightened his hold on the younger boy. this summer was going to be a good one, jihoon thought.

***

“no, yerim, i will not lend you one of my carry-ons just so you can lug back all this merchandise back.” woojin scowled at his sister. yerim crossed her arms and glared at her brother.

“they’re presents! my friends are expecting them, you know. are you going to disappoint my friends and embarrass me like this, huh?” she shot back sassily. jihoon, who was watching from the sidelines, turned away a little to hide his laughter.

“do mom and dad know you blew this much money on these albums?” woojin demanded. yerim pursed her lips and looked to the side.

“maybe…” she said slowly. it was woojin’s turn to glare.

“you spent all this money without telling them first?”

“they know that i’m bringing back presents for my friends,” yerim insisted. “they said it was okay!”

the siblings continued to glare at each other, neither of them willing to yield, and jihoon took this as his cue to intervene.

“okay, okay.” jihoon stepped between the two of them and held his hands out. “okay. yerim, don’t worry. if woojin won’t lend you one of his _many_ carry-ons,” jihoon gave woojin a look, who looked away with a pout, “i’ll lend you one of mine.”

“thanks, jihoon oppa,” yerim beamed. jihoon smiled and ruffled her hair.

“but you have to call your parents and tell them _exactly_ what you spent all your money on.”

yerim’s face fell at that and woojin let out a triumphant “hah!” jihoon slapped the back of woojin’s head lightly and told him to shut up before turning back to yerim with an expectant look. yerim took out her phone with a pout and dialed her mom’s number, knowing she would be more understanding than her dad.

jihoon dragged woojin out when he heard their mom pick up so that yerim could have some privacy. “you’re so petty.”

“i am not,” woojin protested. “i was going to lend her one, you know. probably.”

“probably, he says,” jihoon snorted. “sure.”

woojin whined and jihoon just shook his head with a chuckle and flicked woojin’s forehead. “having yerim around was a nice change of pace though, don’t you think? i’m going to miss her.”

“maybe we can go down to busan for a bit during winter break,” woojin shrugged. “my parents keep telling me to bring you over again anyways.”

jihoon hummed thoughtfully. “that’d be nice. i’ve always preferred going to the beach during winter than summer, anyways.”

yerim burst out of the room with a smirk that screamed victory. woojin’s face fell at this.

“mom said if you don’t let me borrow one of your carry-ons she’d come up to seoul herself and kick your butt,” yerim announced and smirked at her brother. “she also told me to save one of the albums for her.”

woojin cursed and jihoon doubled over in loud laughter.

like mother like daughter indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> *not edited  
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


End file.
